walkerclassheartofdarknessfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Quotes
This wiki page is here generally to talk about the important quotes of the book Heart of Darkness, and what we think the quotes mean while having a little fun... serious fun. 'Chapter 1' " We live as we dream -- alone...." Joseph Conrad - Heart of Darkness Joseph Conrad is trying to say that when we dream we always dream alone because no one else can dream what we dream. we live as we dream mean sometime we can make our dreams come true, but we are by ourselves when we live, no one else can be who we are no one can have anything the same as us. This connects to the ethical system [existentialism ] which is assuming the ultimate responsibility for acts of free will without any certain knowledge of what is right or wrong or good or bad. 'Chapter 1' " the mind of man is capable of anything-- because everything is in it, all the pasts as well as the future." Joseph Conrad - Heart of Darkness Joseph Conrad is absoluely correct about this. This quote is nothing but the truth, because the mind of a man is capable of anything that they set their mind too. The mind of man has all the facts and all the history and stuff we have went through and it has what we have done and what we can do. We as humans can do way more than what we think we can do, people get stopped by that mental wall but once that wall breaks down we are capable of doing great things. So once our mind is set on something dont stop just because we think we cant go no father or think we're to weak, be stronger because we are capable of anything. 'Chapter 2' "Exterminate all the brutes!" Joseph Conrad This is a comment written in the margin of Kurtz's report to the "International society for the suppression of savage customs". This is completely rediculous that people are so ignorant that they have to make an association that deals with savage customs. these "savage customs" are really only traditions for regular and non-regular people all around the world. supposebly, these traditions are so horrible and frowned upon that this organization needs to be an international organization. What this organization does is that it regulates the traditions in other innocent lives. 'Chapter 2' "You dont talk with that man - you listen to him." Joseph Conrad Harlequin offers this comment to Marlow about Kurtz. Harlequin is trying to say that Kurtz is more than just a man. He is a figure of a higher power. Like God. No one talks to him, but many do listen to him. Kurtz never bows to... He is the one that is bowed to. 'Chapter 2' "All Europe contributed to the making of Kurtz , and by and by I learned that most appropriately the "International Society for the Suppression of Savage Customs" had entrusted him with the making of a report for its future guidance." Joseph Conrad Marlow makes this comment about Kurtz's background. This means that Kurtz is so well known in the world that the ,International Society for the Suppression of Savage Customs, trusts Kurtz so much already with the future of their society. This just ultimately that they are completly and utterly ignorant to humanistic rights or, liberty rights. They only care for themselves. This is wrong of any human being. 'Chapter 3' 'i! i! i! am a simple man. I have no great thoughts. I want nothing from nobody. How can you compare me to...." Joseph Conrad - Heart Of Darkness Joseph conrad is expalaing the russian and him playing his role in the book calleed the Heart of Darkness. the russian is trying to say that he is a plain jane simple guy. he will stand up for his country and do whatever it takes to defend them. but he will continue his loyalty to Kurt'z. the russian complains a lot on how he stands up for Mr. Kurtz. He says he is tired of killing all the rebels for him as if he was like a savage because he feels like one. joseph conrad is saying that people need to stand up for their country or what they believe in like how he believes in Mr. Kurtz. Conrad is saying that men need to stand up for themselvs. 'Chapter 3 ' "you will be lost-utterely lost" Joseph Conrad Joseph Conrad is explaining how Kurt'z is leaving the boat. hes crawling on his hands and knees back to the camp where the Natives live. Marlow stops him and tells him that if he leaves he may never be able to return because he doesnt know if people in the society will accept him again. this quote symbolizes the spiritual man that is standing in the forest close by. Kurtz thinks that if he goes back to the natives to live with them he will get mre and more ivory. Ivory give Mr. Kurtz more power it makes him think that he rules the earth and all the people in it. Ivory represents money and class which is the group of class that you are qualified in either a poor or rich or the middle class. 'Chapter 3' "to the very end,i said, very shakily. I heard his very last words... I stopped in fright" Joseph Conrad These were Mr. Kurtz last words before he died as he was speaking to Marlow. These words stuck in Marlows head, he said that he would never forget these words, because those were the last words that he would ever here from Kurtz again or he would say to anyone again.